The present invention relates to a method of and a radiant cooler for radiant cooling of a product mass stream discharged from a gasification reactor.
More particularly it relates to a method of and a device for radiant cooling of a product mass stream which is discharged from a gasification reactor for cold pressure gasification and is loaded with particles, in a cylindrical radiation cooler with a radiation cooling casing. The invention also deals with a radiation cooler for the above-specified method.
Methods and devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It is to be understood that the radiant cooler has a respective housing. The radiant cooler casing and further radiant walls used within the invention are composed in known manner of finned walls or similar, for example, box-shaped constructions. The radiant cooling walls and the radiant cooling casings are provided with knocking devices or the like for cleaning. During the reactions which are performed in a gasification reactor between the fuel, for example finely distributed coal or similar carbon carrier, and the gasifying medium such as oxygen and in some cases water steam, the gasification temperatures reach approximately 1,200.degree. C.-1,700.degree. C. A product gas stream which discharges from such a gasification reactor contains ash particles which at these temperatures lead to caking on the walls, heat exchange walls and radiant cooling walls which guide the product gas stream. The radiation of such a product gas stream is a gas and particle radiation.
One of the known methods is disclosed for example in the German document DE 3,725,424. Here the radial radiant cooling walls extend into the region of the radiant cooling casing into the product gas mass stream. This increases the heat exchange surfaces. However, they achieved radiant cooling requires further improvements. For a predetermined cooling output within the frame of the known construction a less compact, large volume radiant cooler is required.